KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL: HURRICANE SAKURA
by XxKukiMonsterxX
Summary: Summary: Meet Sakura Haruno, eighth grade loser. After a terrible prank was played on her at a party for the last day of school her brother and his friends think it's time for a makeover. Rated T for Sasori's sexiness :D and Hidan's foul mouth...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

THE LAST STRAW

Summary: Meet Sakura Haruno, eighth grade loser. After a terrible prank was played on her at a party for the last day of school her brother and his friends think it's time for a makeover. With the help of her brother and his friends she is going to take Konoha High School by storm. Get ready for a story full of romance, drama, and Sasori's sexiness. :D

Rated T for Sasori's sexiness and Hidan' foul mouth

ME: Hi everybody. It's me. XxKukiMonsterxX and welcome to the KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL: HURRICANE SAKURA. My guest and personally one of my favorite Naruto characters is SASORI.

Sasori: Hey! I love how you mentioned my sexiness twice.

ME: YOUR WELCOME, SASORI-SAMA.

Sasori: Please call me Sori-kun.

ME: OKAY SORI-KUN! DO YOU WISH TO DO THE DISCLAIMER?

Sasori: Sure! Right after I sing this song

I dedicate this song to all the girls who love me but especially to XxKukiMonsterxX

I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

ME: OMG, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU

Sasori: And now the DISCLAIMER: XxKukiMonsterxX OWNS NOTTHING! AND DOES NOT WISH TO BE SUED. AND THE SONG I JUST SANG BELONGS TO PLAIN WHITE T'S. THE NAME WAS 1234

ME: THANK SORI-KUN! I LOVE YOU TOO! SORRY I PUT YOU THROUGH ALL OF THAT. PLEASE READ THE STORY WHILE I GO MAKE OUT WITH SORI-KUN.

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

'_Lolli lolli lolli lolli, let me see you pop that body_

_Lolli lolli lolli lolli, let me see you pop that body_

_Chocolate lolli, cherry lolli_

_'Nilla lolli, pink lolli_

_Red hot, red hot_

_Red hot hot_

_Let that lolli pop - oooooooh; let that lolli pop - oooooooh_

_Let that lolli pop - oooooooh; let that lolli pop – oooooooh'_

That's what was blasting through the auditorium during the Final Day Dance. Girls, grinding themselves against the boys who were gladly accepting this action.

'Ugh' thought Sakura.

'**I know Saku-chan…. They aren't even moving their hips right.'**

'And how would you know this, inner?'

'**Uhhhhh, don't ask'**

'Okay, I just wanted to know why my inner was such a closet pervert'

'**HEY! YOU KNOW CUASE YOU JUST CALLED ME A PERVERT THAT MEANS YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF A PERVERT'**

' =.= Really inner.. really? This conversation is over.'

I sighed. Man, sometimes inner can get annoying. In case, you're wondering what the fudge I'm talking about. My inner, inner Sakura, is just basically the personality that doesn't come out and helps me make decisions. So, she is kind of basically my conscience. I really don't even want to be here. There are only two reasons why I'm here. One, my brother Pain is here. But he sort of ditched me for his girlfriend, Konan. She's a sweet girl so I don't really mind. The second reason I'm here is because of my mother. My mom thinks that it'll be good for me to go to a party for once and she threatened to take away my laptop for the week if I didn't go and wear a dress. I don't mind parties at all. In fact, I secretly love them. The way you can just let loose and have fun I just love it. The reason I just really don't want to be here is because of them. Them as in the source of my misery for the past three years in middle school. Them as in Karin and Ami Wantabee, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha. The seven of them have made my life hell for the past 3 years of middle school. I just have this feeling that is make me sick to my stomach and I think that it has to do with them. I don't know what they are planning it's just not good I'm telling you that. Now it's a slow song that's playing.

'_Forever by Chris Brown. I'll just go get some punch and then try to see if I can get out of here and back into the house without Mom noticing.'_

MYSTERY POINT OF VIEW (Can you guess who?)

"She got up. She's heading to the punch bowl. Commencing phase 1!"

"Hey Forehead!"

"What do you want, Ino?"

"Well, the girls and I wanted to apologize to you for all the crap we put you through. We want to be friends and what better way to apologize then by getting you a 'We're Sorry!' present. Come with us. It's outside."

"O-Okay."

Sakura-freak walked in front of us.

"Phase 1 complete. Now for stage 2." I whispered to Karin and Ami.

I took out my phone and texted Naruto with blinding speed.

N-

She's cuming 2wards da door.

Ino ;P

I-

k. Kiba nd I r redi.

-N

"Girls, this is gonna be good. Now, come on before she gets suspicious."

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

I walked to the doors with Ino, Karin, and Ami not too far behind.

I swung the double doors open only to see Naruto and Kiba with water balloons. Anticipating the worst, I covered my face. As soon as I did I felt something wet hit me I screamed. Not a regular scream just a loud squeal that made everyone stop dancing and look towards the doors. I felt my body bounce as I was being pelted with water balloons. All of a sudden, they just stopped. I looked down at my dress, ruined. Then, to look up to see Naruto and Kiba bursting into fits of laughter. A stench sudden came up to my nose from the dress. It was the smell of pee. "EEEEWWWWW! PEE!" I squealed. This made everyone start laughing. I had tears in my eyes waiting to fall. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn my head only to see Karin and Ami with their arms up holding something. I look up and all I saw was red juice come down into my eyes and on my hair. This sends people rolling on the floor laughing. My traitor tears slid down my face as they start to taunt me.

"FREAK!"

"NERD!"

"Why don't you crawl in a hole and die?" sneered Sasuke.

That was the last thing I could take. I just ran right out the door.

PAIN'S POINT OF VIEW

"Mmmmm, Pain" moaned Konan as we were making out in the corner.

"!" rang through the auditorium. I know that scream… SAKU-CHAN IN TROUBLE.

Everyone stopped. The party was for the eighth and ninth graders. So when I say everyone stopped I meant it.

"Pain, is that Sakura?" Konan said with worry laced in her voice.

"It is. Go, get the other members we have to go now."

"Hai!" she replied urgently. I stood up to see a wet blob of pink run out the door into the dawn.

"Saku-chan!" exclaimed as people bursts out laughing.

Next, I hear whines.

"Chick, let me fucking go. I was hitting on another bitch." Whined Hidan.

"Yea, Konann let go of my ear, un!"

"SHUT UP and listen Pain-kun send me to get you guys together." She then turned to me exclaiming "They're all here!"

"Listen up, we are gonna leave and look for a girl with pink hair." I commanded.

"Why do we have to look for a pink-haired bitch?" complained Hidan.

I pulled him to my face. "Do you have a problem with this?" I asked practically growling at his face.

"Hehe, n-no Leader-sama"

"Thought so" I just tossed him back to where he was before.

He stumbled alittle before catching his footing.

"Let's go! And her name is Sakura."

We pushed the crowds and ran out the door. I started yelling, "SAKURA!" at the top of my lungs.

SAKURA"S POINT OF VIEW

'I can't believe I thought they were actually going to start being nice to me. I'm so stupid!_'_

'**It's not your fault Saki. You didn't know that they were that evil and mean.'**

'But, still I feel so stupid.'

'**You shouldn't not at all. It's not your fau- Do you hear Nii-san calling our name?'**

'Yeah, I do. I don't want him to see me like this though.'

'**We are in a park. CLIMB UP THIS TREE!'**

'Good idea, inner.'

PAIN'S POINT OF VIEW

"SAKI, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled as the gang and I ran through the park.

I stopped and deciding to take a 5 second breather by a tree. The gang saw me stop and decided to stop, too.

I was panting along with the rest of them until I heard rustling in the tree I was standing by. I looked up to see feet swinging back and forth.

"Saki. Come down please." I breathed out.

The rest of the gang stared at me like this 0.o at the fact that I said please except for Konan. Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu didn't make that face because they are too cool for that. 

"No. I don't want to come down Nii-san." Sakura said while shaking her head back and forth.

"Please for your Pain-chan…"

"Fine."

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Fine." I grumbled out.

"Guys, this is Sakura-chan. My little sister." Nii-san announced.

"Saki, this is the Akatsuki. You already know Konan-chan. The one with the long blonde hair is Deidara, the one with silver hair is Hidan, the one with the turban and stitches is Kakuzu, the one who is blue is Kisame, the one that has a lollipop in his mouth is Tobi, the one that had red eyes is Itachi, and last but not least the one that has red hair is Sasori."

'Sasori-kun~'

'**Saki has a crush, Saki has a crush.'**

'Shut up, inner!'

'**Then why are you blushing? OMK, he's waving a hand in front of your face! Answer before they start to worry.'**

SASORI'S POINT OF VIEW

I look up when I heard my name. I was listening but I was just daydreaming though. Then, I saw her. She's gorgeous. Exotic pink hair with green eyes that shock you to your core. I watched her look at me. She was turning redder by the second. So, doing what any normal person would do I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I asked.

"eh" was all I got as a response.

"I asked if you okay. You looked dazed."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Anyways…

PAIN'S POINT OF VIEW

"Anyways… Saki, what happened back there at the school?"

"Well,"

Cliffy, haha.

This is my first story ever since I came on the FanFiction back in April 2010. So please be nice in your reviews. Constructive reviews and again please try not to flame me. But, if I do get flames, I will try and love you guys to because one of my resolution's is to learn to love the haters. So, thanks. I'll try to update as fast as the ideas for the story come into my head. Bye! IFLY!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Idea!

Summary: Meet Sakura Haruno, eighth grade loser. After a terrible prank was played on her at a party for the last day of school her brother and his friends think it's time for a makeover. With the help of her brother and his friends she is going to take Konoha High School by storm. Get ready for a story full of romance, drama, and Sasori's sexiness. :D

Rated T for Sasori's sexiness and Hidan' foul mouth

ME: Hi everybody. It's me. XxKukiMonsterxX and welcome to the KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL: HURRICANE SAKURA. My guest for today is Deidara.

Deidara: Hi, un!

ME: Hey Dei-kun! So, today I spend most of the day reading a story that involves this OC getting summoned to the Naruto world and it was very dramatic. The sad thing is you got raped by Orochimaru. Mouth raped and like legit rape. But then, Tobi came in to save you.

Deidara: WHAT, UN! I WAS RAPED!

ME: I'm sorry Dei. Do you want a hug?

Deidara: Yes, un.

Me: *hugs Deidara* It's okay. If you want to read this story. The title is _**Changing Destiny.**_ And it's written by _**Tanglepelt.**_ It's really good. I think you readers would enjoy it. Dei-kun, can you please do disclaimer?

Deidara: Sure, un. XxKukiMonsterxX OWNS NOTTHING UN! AND DOES NOT WISH TO BE SUED UN.

ME: Thank You! Now on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anyways… Saki, what happened back there at the school?"

"Well,"

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Well, what happened. You may wanna sit down because you may be shocked I'll tell you that."

They all nodded and sat down.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting down in a corner daydreaming. Then I decided that I was gonna get a drink from the punch bowl and go home without mom seeing me enter the house. When I went to the punch bowl this is what happened. _

"_Hey Forehead!"_

"_What do you want, Ino?"_

"_Well, the girls and I wanted to apologize to you for all the crap we put you through. We want to be friends and what better way to apologize then by getting you a 'We're Sorry!' present. Come with us. It's outside."_

"_O-Okay."_

_I continued to walk to the door. I actually thought that they were trying to be nice to me. Then pushed both of the swinging doors open only to see Kiba and Naruto holding water ballons. I covered my face and let out a scream/squeal as they pelted me with ballons. Then it all stopped. A smell came up and it was pee. Then I was squealing, 'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! PEE!' That made people start laughing even harder then before. I had tears stinging my eyes._ _I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn my head only to see Karin and Ami with their arms up holding something. I look up and all I saw was red juice come down into my eyes and on my hair. This sends people rolling on the floor laughing. My traitor tears slid down my face as they start to taunt me. _

"_FREAK!"_

"_NERD!"_

"_Why don't you crawl in a hole and die?" sneered Sasuke._

_That was the last thing I could take. I just ran right out the door. I continued to ran into the park. Then I heard you calling my name and I climbed the tree. That's the end._

_Flashback End_

PAIN'S POINT OF VIEW

"I'm gonna kill them." I yelled then got up to storm by into the school.

"Pain-chan, NO! Can one of you stop him? , can you stop him?"

"Hey! My name is Kisame, shorty. But, yeah sure."

"I'm not short. Your just insanely tall!" shouted Short- I mean Sakura.

I heard footsteps start thundering behind me.

"Oof, WTF Kisame! Get off me so I can go kill them." Screamed Pain

"No can do, Cherry said grab you and drag you back over there. She said she'll get mad if you don't listen."

"M-mad? Okay, okay come on let's go back."

"Are you scared of your little sister? BWHAHAHAHAHA. That's rich. Oh man, wait till the gang hears about this."

"You don't understand Kisame. She has immense strength. I remember it like it was yesterday…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Pain-chan, Pain-chan come pway with me pwease." A seven year old Sakura said. She still hadn't master the letter L yet._

"_No Sakura. I'm busy." Responded a nine year old Pain. 'Who would a thought that third grade would be so hard? I wanna play but if I don't pass this spelling test mom is gonna freak on me.'_

"_No. Pain-chan will pway with me now." Demanded Sakura. _

"_Sakura, I said No. So, No!" he exclaimed has he grabbed her doll and chucked it across the bedroom. _

_CRACK!_

_They both looked to see the doll was decapitated and the arms were dismembered. _

"_Saku, I'm sorry about your do-"started Pain as he turned to her. All he saw was Sakura with her head down, her bangs covering her face, and a dark scary aura coming off her. _

"_Saku…" _

"_KKYYYAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sakura as she punched his desk with liltte effort. It just collapsed. Wood splinters flew across the room. _

"_S-Saku, calm down. I'm s-s-sorry."_

_She wasn't listening she just punch his wall. Her tiny fist crashed through the dry wall and left a hole 5x her hand size as she pulled her hand out. _

" _Pain-chan, I wanna play with you." Saku said demonically. _

_Flashback End _

"Whatever, man!" snickered Kisame as they jogged back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Konan's POINT OF VIEW~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally, you guys are back!" I exclaimed.

"So, anyways Saku I was saying I think you should get a makeover."

"NOOOO!" yelled Sasori.

"She's already beautiful. She doesn't need a makeover."

I watched as Pain fumed at Sasori and Sakura blush at his short speech.

"Well, I think it's a good one come on. Sake, let's do it. PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE!"

"A-ano, okay." Sakura shyly answered.

"TOMORROW MORNING THEN AT 6 AM!"

"WHAT(UN)!"

"NO, THAT MEANS I'M GONNA HAVE TO PAY." Wailed Kakuzu.

"That's right. KUKUKUKU" laughed Konan evilly.

~~~~~~~END~~~~~~

Sorry, for not updating sooner. Next chapter, will be the makeover. Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all have a romantic day whether your single or not. Me I'm gonna confess to my crush. Wish me luck!

Love,

XxKukiMonsterxX

Haha, I had this saved in my computer since February 13th. Sorry I have updated in forever….. Im going to update this chapter and the makeover is chapter three.

ILY!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Makeover

HEY People thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far for Chapter 2. I have gotten 273 hits just yesterday April 19. SO thank you thank you. Keep them coming please. And please check out my best friend's story. Her name is Lover-in-the-wind. And here is the link to her story : .net/s/6921868/1/

Please it will make me and her happy and review. And review my story too. Please do we are review addicts.

~~~~~~~~~~~recap~~~~~~~~~~

"NO, THAT MEANS I'M GONNA HAVE TO PAY." Wailed Kakuzu.

"That's right. KUKUKUKU" laughed Konan evilly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~end recap~~~~~~~

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

!

"AHHHH!" yawned Sakura while hitting the alarm clock shut.

"Painnnnnnnnnnnnn-kunnnnnnnn, get uppppp it 5:50. We gotta meet at the mall at 6."

"Why are you screaming?"said Pain appearing out of no where.

"GAH, Kami give me a heart attack why don't you."

"Your too young to get heart attacks" chuckled Pain.

"Shut up and let me get ready."

"Whatever I'm in the car."

"Ok I'm coming."

Skip 10 MINS

"OK THEN LET'S SPLIT UP TO LOOK FOR DIFFERENT THINGS FOR SAKU HERE. HIDAN & KAKUZU YOU LOOK FOR SHOES, SNEAKERS, BOOTS, HEELS, A MIX OF ALL THREE, I DON'T CARE. SASORI AND DEIDARA, YOUR ON PANTS AND SLUTTY SHORT OK, PAIN WILL KILL YOU AND ME. KISAME AND ITACHI ARE ON SHIRTS GRAPHIC TEES AND ZETSU YOU LOOK FOR ACCESSORIES. AND Pain your with me and Saku for her hair and makeup. BREAK!" commanded Konan. Everyone scattered in different directions of the mall.

"Ano, Ko-chan, you trust them to do all this work."

"Yes, I do actually for guys they have surprisely good taste in clothing and shoes." (A/N: XD)

"OK then."

"Onward to the hair salon."screamed Konan.

Pain and I sweatdropped.

I took out my itouch and began looking for that one band.

2ne1…

I already have their new song.

Can't nobody… 3 it

_Ridin' down Seoul city_

_Black on black Lamborghini_

_Haters can't never see me_

_Come and get me, too slow_

_I'm bout that paper chasing_

_Body, fly face amazing_

_Burn burn keeps it blazin_

_Too hot to handle, can't touch this_

_You think you with it with it_

_But you can't hit it hit it_

_U know I got it got it_

_Cuz I'm so bout it bout it_

_I let them hoes know_

_I run this show show_

_We get it poppin_

_And we stick you for your dough dough_

_Cuz I'm so bad bad_

_But I'm so good good_

_Yeah I'm so bad bad_

_And I'm so hood hood!_

_Cuz I'm so bad bad_

_But I'm so good good_

_Yeah I'm so bad bad_

_And I'm so hood hood!_

Without realizing, Sakura started to sing out loud. Many people stopped and stared at her in awe as her voice was angelic. Konan asked Pain what she was singing.

"Oh," he responded, "she loves this Korean pop band called 2ne1. She especially admires the leader CL."

Konan googled a picture of CL of 2ne1. Konan suddenly had a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me, um, could you do my friend's hair this way please." Asked Konan.

"Uh, yea sure. Let me see her first." Said Fabo the hairdresser. (A/N: I couldn't think of a good name. So Fabo is his name)

"Oh my goodness, what gorgeous eyes she has. She would look fantastic with her hair in that style."

"Really?"

"Yes, Yes. Get her to me now."

"Saki, let's go."

"Coming."

1 Hour Later…

"Saki, you look amazing. How much do we owe?"

"Nothing at all, you just get back at those terrible kids that did those horrible things to you ok.."

"Ok Fabo Thank you so much!" Sakura exclaimed while hugging him.

"Your welcome dear! Now go and get yourself your new clothes." He replied smiling.

Konan and them (Pain and Sakura) left the hair salon. They all met up at the food court. The guys did a great job by Konan's standards.

"Let's go back to your house, Pain-kun."

"Ok, 's go."

"Saki,"Deidara calls after her "your hair looks really good, un. Sasori-danna thinks so, too, yeah." Deidara smiles at her.

"Uhm, thanks Dei-kun and" I turn to Sasori, "thank you to Sori-kun!" I was blushing too hard.

"Uh, no problem"Sori-kun muttered. He's turning pink.

**WHOOO, that's my girl Saki. Make him turn pink.**

Inner, I haven't heard from you since yesterday..

**Yeah… sorry about that. There was a Sasori in your mind and let's just say things got a little heated. **

My God, really Inner. I can felt you smirking at the fact I'm turning red.

**Gotta go, they calling you again.I love you, SAKI. MAKE MOMMY PROUD…**

Yea yea bye inner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasori's POINT OF VIEW~~~~~

Sigh, Man all that shopping for Sakura has me beat. I don't know why she needs to change anyway I like her just the way she is. But, then again it's to give the people who are giving her hell a piece of her mind.

~~~~~~NOONE'S POINT OF VIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they all got back into the house, Konan and Sakura disappeared into Sakura's room. The guys decided to just play video games after that. Twenty minutes later, Konan comes back and announces the following, "Guys, let me introduce the new and improved glamorous, intelligent, and gorgeous Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura walks in blushes as dark as a blood red rose as Konan little statement. Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Zetsu and Itachi jaws dropped, she really was that gorgeous. Sakura walked in with a Partners in crime shirt that featured Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails and showed off her curves and D-sized breasts and a Tripp Black Pyramid Stud and chain pleated skirt with Black Over-the-knee thigh Highs with bows stocking and Rocket Dog Black Smoke Rave Platform Heels. Her hair adored with Turquoise Polka Dot Bow Hair Clip in her freshly styled hair. Her hands rocked Black Crochet Fingerless Gloves with her nails painted neon blue. Finally on her neck, hung a bling cupcake necklace. They could see Konan did her makeup. Black eyeliner that made her emerald green eyes pop out as the first thing you see with mascara that lengthen Sakura's eyelashes that now looked flirtatious with just a blink of her eye. Big pink lips formed in a pout with just a tiny shimmer of gloss on them. Sakura began to feel uncomfortable. "Uhm, guys" she started.

"I told you, you look fantastic." Squeaked Konan.

THE REST OF THE GUYS AGREED. "Yeah, bitch you look hot."said Hidan.

You could hear a record scratch. "What did you just call me?" "Are you deaf? I said you look hot, bitch." Sakura's head dropped a bit with her new bangs covering her eye. You could feel the menacing aura coming from her. She strut up to Hidan fists clenched. (A/N: That's right she didn't walk she strut. You go girl.) BAM! Was all that was heard when Sakura let her fist go at Hidan's sucker flew. "NEVER CALL ME A BITCH AGAIN, YOU mother*$%#!(* ^# %$*#(*&^$$^(*^$&$*($&^$! GOT IT PUNK!" she fumed.

"That's way you don't get her pissed, Kisame." Said Pain with a smirk.

"Huh…" he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's the end of the chapter I shall put the links of Sakura's clothes and shoes and jewelry at the bottom of each chapter that it is necessary in.

Hair:

.com/2010/09/01/concept-photots-for-2ne1s-comeback-revealed/ Look at the second picture. Just so there is no confusion. Sakura is still a pinkette.

Accessories:

.

.

.

.

Shoes:

.

Shirt And Skirt:

.

.

And I have two last request: 1. For you to check out my best friend's page and her story called Unexpected Lovers. Here is the Link: .net/s/6921868/1/

Please review her story she is a new writer to Fanfiction and she is new to the site. P.S. I'm the friend that pushed her into writing her story so please be nice in your reviews or I may stop updating my story… lol maybe I'm joking maybe I'm not who knows expect me… O3O

2. Please review and like my story. I am a review whore. So if you review you are giving me ecstasy and pleasure… lol I know that sounds wrong but please !

XxKukiMonsterxX

P.S. The links aren't going thro so I shall put i'm on my bio soon. IFLY!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: The Beach

Well, I want to thank everyone that reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me. I really had tears in my eyes just seeing all the positive feedback. I have tears in my tears just typing about it. So thank you a ton and let's get started. Since it is the vacation, the gang decides to go to the beach. And the clothes links for the last chapter and for this chapter are up.

~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BAM! Was all that was heard when Sakura let her fist go at Hidan's sucker flew. "NEVER CALL ME A BITCH AGAIN, YOU mother*$%#!(* ^# %$*#(*&^$$^(*^$&$*($&^$! GOT IT PUNK!" she fumed.

"That's way you don't get her pissed, Kisame." Said Pain with a smirk.

"Huh…" he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pein's POINT OF VIEW

"Well, now that Hidan is conscious again…" I trailed off while glancing at Sakura.

"He deserved it!" She pipes up.

*Sigh* "Well, now that he is conscious and we are all calm, let's go do something."

Saku-chan eyes brightened with joy. "The beach" she replied giddily.

"Yeah, the beach, un!"

"The beach, Deidara-sempai, I want to make a sand castle, Sempai."

"Stop calling me that, Tobi, un!"

"Any objections?" Pein asked. "No, well Saki go tell Mom we're going to the beach house for a couple of days. Guys, go pack up and meet back here in an hour."

(A/N: It's only like 11 in the morning since they went to the Mall at 6 so… yeah… :D)

They mumbled their okays. Tobi screamed his back. "Yayyyy! The beach! The Beach ! Itachi, let's go back manor to go pack!"

Sakura looked dumbfounded. "They're related?" she wondered incredulously by accident. They all stopped. She blushed.

"Yes, we are Sakura-chan. Tobi's my cousin." Itachi replied monotone.

"Really? How is he related to you, your all, _I'm emo and can fuck the world _and he's all _La la la, I have a mask that looks like a lollipop!_"

Crickets was heard then sudden laughter emerged.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh, god she got you there, Itachi! You do give off that aura."

Konan giggled, Deidara and Hidan were rolling on the ground laughing and even Zetsu, Kakuzu, Pein, and Sasori chuckled. Itachi stared at her for a minute then, just shook his head and chuckled while walking away with Tobi who has been distracted by a passing butterfly he saw at the window.

"Let's go, Tobi."

"Sakura, you should go tell Mom that we're leaving for a couple days still."

"Oh, right. Bye, Ko-chan, Dei-kun,.." She hesitanted, "Bye, Sori-kun." She smiled weakly, blushed, and ran to find her mom. Before she ran, he smirked, nodded, and mouthed the word '_bye'_ to her. Pain watching the whole thing was just thought this one phrase 'I'm gonna kill Sasori!' (A/N: No, Sori-Kun D: I thought I was your girlfriend. Oh, well at least I lost you to Sakura and not Dei. Then I would be pissed…. Anyways back to the story :D)

~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's POINT OF VIEW~~~~~~~~

OMK, he said bye to me. :3

**I know, I'm proud of you Saki. You becaming more like who you want to be.**

Thanks Inner. But, who's that.

**Are you a dumbo? Your becoming like me why do you think I'm here *sweatdropped***

Oh, sorry. But, will you leave when I achieve who I want to be? I'LL MISS YOU NO MATTER HOW ANNOYING YOU ARE! *starts bawling*

**NO I'M NOT LEAVING.. I WOULD MISS YOU, TOO MUCH. *STARTS BAWLING MORE***

OH INNER, LET'S STOP CRYING AND GO TALK TO MOM. *SNIFFS*

**O-okay *sniffs as well* Let's GO! **

"Mom, you in here?"

"Yes, dear. OMK, Sakura you look gorgeous! What happened?"

"Oh, well a couple friends gave me a makeover. What do you think?"

"I think that you look gorgeous! Now, what do you need me for?"

"Well, me and Pein are going to the beach house for a couple of days with a few friends. We wanted to let you know. Can we go?"

"Of course, you can dears can go."

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best." Saku hugged her mom. And went to go pack.

"Don't forget your sunscreen!"

"Okay!"

Sakura ran back to her room and grabbed her Hello Kitty Classic Duffel Bag. Then, walked into her closet. She grabbed a bunch of random clothes and shoes finally, got to the accessories and just grabbed at random. She tossed the sunscreen into her bag. And finally, grabbed Turquoise sunglasses to match her outfit and ran out the door.(a/n: she's been doing all this running and hasn't tripped once…O.o)

"Pein, beach house is a go." Sakura yells over the banister.

"Sakura, don't do that!" yelled Pein back.

"No!" she screamed playfully.

As she turned away, she slipped on piece of paper and fell back against and over the banister.

"AHHHH!" she squeaked.

"Sakura!" said Pein.

Sasori and Deidara were walking back into the house with Itachi, Tobi, and Kisame.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Sasori's POINT OF VIEW~~~~~~~~

"AHHHH!"

"Sakura!"

Oh No, Sakura. It was like it moved in slow motion. All I saw was her just slip on something and tip right back over the banister. I dropped my backpack and ran with all my speed. She's falling from the three floor and Pein's too far to reach her in time. I power slid across the floor. Who would have thought that move would help me out in this situation. As soon as I slid, I opened my arms. One more second, and PLUPP! she fell into my arms. I sighed with relief.

"You okay?"

~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's POINT OF VIEW~~~~~~~~~

"You okay?" Sasori my savior asks me.

"Y-yes. Thank you so much, S-sori-kun." I don't know what came over me. But, I kissed his cheek. Pein came rushing over out of breathe.

"Sakura, you okay?"

"Uh-Huh!"

"Good. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Your too young to have a heart attack." Sakura smirked.

"Haha, funny, now how did you fall?"

"Well, I was turning around to walk away from the banister and then, I slipped on this blue paper. And then, fell backwards over said banister, and then Sori-kun caught me."

"Sori-kun?" he replied while smirking at said 'Sori-kun'

"Yes, Sori-kun. Your just jealous, cause Ko-chan doesn't have an awesome nickname for you. Let's go, Sori-kun."

Sasori still pink, that Sakura kissed his cheek left being dragged by the arm.

But in his head, we all know this was going on.

"WHOOOOOH, FUCK YES SHE KISSED ME, SHE KISSED ME!"

(A/N: Yeah, Sasori not as calm as he seems… :P)

Pein sighed dramatically and followed them to the living room. Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu had arrived during the scene of Sakura falling over a banister. Hidan caught it on video. They all watched it over as a play by play. We see Sakura fall after slipping on a blue paper in the shape of a flower. They all turn to look at Konan.

"What?" she asked.

"Your origami always killed Sakura, un!"

"No, it didn't!" she replies defensively.

"Then, how come in the video we all saw a blue flower on the floor and your flower is missing from your hair?" inquired Itachi.

"No it's n- SHIT, I'm so sorry Saki! FORGIVE ME!"

"It's alright, Ko-chan. It was an accident."

"OH MY JASHIN, SHE KISSED HIM. THE BITCH KISSED THAT PUPPET."

There was various "WHAT(UN)?"s.

Hidan played back the last scene. You could tell they were talking and then she moves in and kisses his cheek. You could also see Sasori start to turn pink like her hair. But, she didn't notice. Now, they all turned to Sasori and Sakura. They, too turned around and looked behind them to play along with them. When they felt like, they stopped staring at them, they turned back. They were till staring.

"SASORI," yelled Pein. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"RUN, SORI-KUN!"

Sasori got up and ran like a bitch (A/N: but he isn't one. He's all man) Pein followed him with an axe that mysteriously appeared in his hands.

"Sori-kun?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, Sori-kun."

They said nothing.

"Shut up!" She mumbled while turning red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Part 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is only part 1 to The Beach. I decided to split what is supposed to be chapter 4 into two parts. Part 2 is coming soon.

The clothes from Chapter 3 are up on my bio and the clothes and accessories that are used in Part one and that are going to be used in part 2 is up on my bio as well.

I also noticed that I haven't put a disclaimer up on chapter 3 or 4 so here it is. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SO I DON'T WANT TO GET SUED FOR NO REASON. IF I DID OWN NARUTO, SAKURA WOULD GET A RELATIONSHIP WITH ALL THE HOT GUYS IN NARUTO EXPECT FOR SASUKE BECAUSE HE IS A DOUCHE TO HER (A/N: only my opinion. I gain and lose respect for Sasuke when I read the different fanfictions. But, if it makes you guys happy I'll will write one about him soon.


	5. VERY FUCKING BELATED CHAPTER 5!

Chapter 5 The Beach Part 2

~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, they all turned to Sasori and Sakura. They, too turned around and looked behind them to play along with them. When they felt like, they stopped staring at them, they turned back. They were till staring.

"SASORI," yelled Pein. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"RUN, SORI-KUN!"

Sasori got up and ran like a bitch (A/N: but he isn't one. He's all man) Pein followed him with an axe that mysteriously appeared in his hands.

"Sori-kun?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, Sori-kun."

They said nothing.

"Shut up!" She mumbled while turning red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SAKURA'S Point of View

"Well now that we got Pein, to stop trying to kill Sasori. Let's go to the beach." Stated Konan giddily.

"Sakura-chan, wanna ride with me and Sasori-Danna, un?"

"Yeah, let's go Dei-kun."

They started for the car. Sasori's car was a 2011 Patriot. Brand new on the market.

"OMK!"

"What?" asked Sasori panicked.

"I love your ride. It's so big and spacious and big and… big."

Deidara just bursts out laughing.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's funny?" inquired Sakura annoyed.

"You know they say a man's car describes his size and the only things you could really say was big!"

Turning red she faced Sasori. "I want to drive."

Sasori raising his eyebrow, "Do you know how to drive stick?"

Sakura smirking seductively "I can learn." She simply stated while batting her eyes slowly.

SASORI'S POV

"I can learn." She simply stated while batting her eyes slowly.

'OMG, she's too sexy. I almost died once today for being attracted to her. Is it worth it anymore?' Sasori thinks while staring at her.

Sakura feeling her point not getting across to him walks up very slowly and rakes her long black glittered polished nails up and down his muscular chest.

Sasori's breathing hitched thinking again. 'IT IS SO WORTH IT.' Getting excited.

Deidara watches in complete shock and amusement all that is going down. He notices Sasori's getting excited in another area. "BWHAHAHA!"

Sakura turned around irritated. "What ?"

Sasori irritated as well looked around at Deidara trying to figure out what was wrong. He looks down. (A/N: Now what's anyone's first reaction…? XD)

"Oh SH-" said Sasori.

He looks over at Sakura and Deidara. Sakura's beating him to the ground. ._." That gave him just enough time to run to his car and slam the passenger door shut.

"Sakura!" he yells out the window as he rolls it down. She turns her head to face him with a sweet smile on her angel heart shaped face. His breathing hitched again. "U-uhm, you said you wanted to drive right." He stuttered out.

"Yeah!"

"Well, get in the seat and start the car." He replied smirking at her.

She squealed and ran to the driver's side of the car. Locked herself in with her seatbelt and started the engine.

After, seeing her do all this Sasori's area calmed downed already so he got out of the car and went to help Dei up.

"Thanks Dei. She beat you down, didn't she?" while pulling Deidara up to his feet Sasori commented.

"Whatever, Danna. Just know you owe me one. With these damn heels on her kicks hurt more than usual."

"Fine. Let's go before she takes off with my car."

They raced back to the car and locked themselves in the seat like Sakura.

"Okay, you ready?"

"I've been ready to drive this thing, Sori-kun."

"Alright, alright. Keep one foot on the brake and change it in to first gear."

SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Alright, alright. Keep one foot on the brake and change it in to first gear."

Listening to his command, I pressed my left foot down on the brake and changed to first.

"Now, slowly let go of the brake and lightly put your foot on the gas."

' Ok, let go of the brake and lightly put my foot on the gas.' The car started rolling. "Yay, I'm driving!" said Sakura happily. They pulling up to a red light after pulled off Sakura's street. With all the windows down in the Patriot. Sakura's head banging in her seat to Lil Wayne's song Knockout Minaj (A/N: This is my summer time jam. xD). During Nicki's verse we see a black Escalade pull up beside our heroine revving up their engine. Sakura stops head banging and looks out the window. The owner of the Escalade puts the passenger window down.

"Yo." Says the red haired driver with a LOVE kanji with a smirk.

"Wassup Pinky. And may I say you're looking hot." Says the dude with makeup on his face and a cat hood on in the passenger seat.

Sakura fuming at being called Pinky turns her head back on the road and stares straight ahead.

"You know, that's a pretty big car for a small girl let alone a girl with pink hair." Taunts Love dude.

" Coming from the guy with a kanji for LOVE. I don't think so." She snarls back at him.

"Mew. Pinky's got claws." Laughed the Makeup dude.

"Hey. Same goes for you too, you transy Drag Queen." Spat Sakura."

He stopped laughing at that but, Deidara and Sasori started.

"Fine, pinky. We just wanted to challenge you to a race."

"No."

"Well, Gaara, I think she likes to talk but she doesn't like to prove. You know what we do to those types."

"Hn, right Kankuro."

Kankuro got out of the car and went to the back of the escalade and pulls out a bat. Seeing how bad this situation will turn, she says, "STOP! Ok, what do you guys want?" she asks annoyed.

"We want a race. If we win, I get a date with you. But, if you win you get haha like you would." Sneered Kankuro. "Oh. I will. Now if, I win I get to get swingy with the bat on your car and you leave us alone got it." Replied Sakura.

"Deal." Replied Kankuro. They shook hands. Sakura turned back to Sasori and Deidara. They stared at her like she's crazy.

"Sakura. Do you know what you're doing, un?" asked Deidara.

"Nope!" she replied as chipper as ever. Sasori face went from -_- to this O_O. "I wasn't gonna let them mess up Sori-kun's car because of me."

"So your telling me we're gonna die in this car just because you didn't want danna's car to get ruined, un?" asking exasperated.

"Possibly yes. Sori-kun, do you trust me?" she asked him with a little sad look on her face.

"Yes. I do, Sakura."

"Then, I'll win."

"Dear Kami, Danna if I die I will haunt you forever, UN!"

"Shut up, Brat. We won't die, I trust Sakura 100%."

I was getting in the zone. The deal was set and Sasori trusted me. I could do this. I can do this. Girl you can do this. Kick their asses! Go, Saku, GO! I asked one last question to the transy guy. " Yo. So as soon as the light turns green and till the stop sign down there?"

"Yup. Pinky."

I restarted Knockout. The guitar intro started up again. The lights went Red, yellow, GREEN! I switched gears faster than I expected and took off. I looked back a little. I saw dust clouds. I laughed. I looked at Sori and Dei. Their faces were priceless. O_O" I turned my head back to the road and started singing with Nicki Minaj's part.

"Aww, fuck it give me that damn bucket. When I throw this pussy.." I saw the stop sign. I hit the brake and started drifting. I screamed in excitement. Sori kept sweatdropping and Dei screamed in fear for his life. I eventually stopped drifting and parallel parked next to the stop sign. We all breathed heavily. Me in adrenaline rush and the guys because they thought they were going to die in a second. It was a good 2 minutes till the Escalade showed up. I smirked in excitement.

"So, what was the terms of this deal again?"

The makeup guy still shocked they lose stammered out. "You get swingy with the bat."

"That's right. I get swingy. Where's the bat?"

Still, shocked he handed it to her.

"Hmmmm.. You know what, I change my terms. I want your car?"

"No." grumbled out Love dude.

"Well, you know what it's either give me your car or I destroy it."

Love dude looked so angry he just threw the keys at my hands.

"Hey Sori-kun. I just got you a new car." Squealed Sakura.

Sasori's POV

"Hey Sori-kun. I just got you a new car." She squealed at me.

I never doubted her but I can't believe she did it.

"Hn. So, you did? Thank you." I smirked at her.

She hugged me so tightly. I felt her warmth.

~Haha, hey my pretties! I'M SOOO SORRYYYYY! THAT I AM SOO LATE ON UPDATING THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER 5 PART 3 BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU ALL DESERVE ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! PLUS I THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD UPDATE AS A PRESENT TO MYSELF AND TO YOU BECAUSE TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY :D! LIKE OH MY GOODNESS I'VE BEEN HAVING A GOOD DAY. LIKE I'M 14 AND THE GUY I'M STARTING TO LIKE HE SANG HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME BY HIMSELF. I FOUND THAT SOOOOOOOOO SWEEETTTT IT REALLY MADE MY DAY AND THEN I WENT TO MY SCHOOL'S FRESHMAN FOOTBALL GAME TO SEE HIM. TODAY HAS BEEN GREAT SOO FAR AND I HOPE IT GETS BETTER WITH A LOT OF REVIEWS TODAY PLEASE AND THANK YOU!~ OMG THAT LAST MESSAGE WAS ON MY BIRTHDAY SEPTEMBER 8… SO YAY I'M 14 AND I'VE BEEN TRYING HARD TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER AND I COULDN'T BECAUSE FANFICTION WAS BEING A BITCH SO I'M THINKING TO JUST REUPLOAD KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL: HURRICANE SAKURA SO I CAN FINALLY GET THE OTHER CHAPTERS I'VE WRITTEN UP AND I'M IN PROGRESS OF ANOTHER STORY I WROTE A LONG TIME AGO WHEN I GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH MY MOTHER. BYE LOVEYS! AND REMEMBER READ, REVIEW, AND PASS ON MY STORIES TO OTHER PEOPLE PLEASE. IF YOU WANT ME TO READ YOUR STORIES I'LL MENTION THEM IN MY LITTLE BLURS OF AUTHORS NOTES! BAII!


	6. VERY FUCKING BELATED CHAPTER 5 PART 2!

Chapter 5 Part 2

Author's Note: HI, PEOPLE! Thanks for the favorites and reviews that I got so far. I really warms my heart aha so keep them coming and on a side note even though all this is great can you still review because I love that the lot of you are coming to read but, reviews just make everyone happy so hit that button. You don't even have to log in I accept anonymous reviews. Thanks and now onward with the story. This may be a little bit short because I have to clean my room and it's a mess. So no one's around right now so I'm taking this time to write another chapter. Thanks!

~Recap~

"Hmmmm.. You know what, I change my terms. I want your car?"

"No." grumbled out Love dude.

"Well, you know what it's either give me your car or I destroy it."

Love dude looked so angry he just threw the keys at my hands.

"Hey Sori-kun. I just got you a new car." Squealed Sakura.

Sasori's POV

"Hey Sori-kun. I just got you a new car." She squealed at me.

I never doubted her but I can't believe she did it.

"Hn. So, you did? Thank you." I smirked at her.

She hugged me so tightly. I felt her warmth.

~Recap End~

Sakura's POV

Sasori is proud of me. YAYY! Serves those fuck tarts right calling me Pinky.

_**Hell yea! Saku, you owned those bitches like you their pimp. I LOVE IT!**_

Inner, shut up. Thanks though! (A/N: Sorry, I forgot to mention I DON'T OWN NARUTO! And that Sakura's inner is in _**Bold Italics **_as you can see. So, back to the story.)

I came back out of my thoughts and Sasori's still holding on to me.

"A-ano Sori-kun, can you let go now?"

"Hn, sorry Sakura-chan." He says a little pink. (A/N: Man, I wish I could make the guy I like turn pink not fair Sakura, we all can't be like you then again you're not real…)

"Hey, un. I wanna drive the Escalade to the beach. You're a fucking insane ass driver, un."

" Shut up, ya baby. Kami, you were screaming at the time of your lungs the entire time. You need to be like Sori-kun he was perfectly calm."

"Sasori was probably pissing his pants, un."

"Shut up, brat. Just take the keys. Don't crash it."

"Yes, un. Go ride with your lover, yeah."

Before, Sakura could punch him he dashed off to the Escalade revved the engine and took off.

Sasori's POV

I'm going to kill that brat when we get to the beach house.

"Sakura, let's get going.."

"Okay Sori-kun!" Now happy (A/N" Bi-polar bitch xD)

They got back in the car and started up for the beach house again. I turned the radio station to 89.7, the bass started bumping. I started nodding to the beat. I glanced over at Sakura she was doing the same.

_No, no, no, no that__'__s not swave. Your girl is definitely anti-swave. _

"You like Tory Lanez too?" Sakura suddenly said.

"Yeah, I do."

"OMK! What's your favorite song?"

"What's yours?"

"Okay, fine we'll say it at the same time."

"Fine… 1.."

"2.."

"3…"

"Styll" They said in unison. They looked at each other shocked but pleasantly happy. They continued to rap along with the song. Eventually, they made it to the beach house. (A/N: Sorry for that really awkward transitioning it's 11:12 pm. Right now and I'm injured from basketball so I'm kind of hazy right now.)

SAKURA'S POV

Oh My Kami! We even like the same underground rapper Tory Lanez!

"Sakura-chan!" chimed Tobi as she pulled up into the driveway.

"Hn."

"Pinky." Said Kisame and Hidan.

"Saku-chan." She stepped out of the vehicle. Konan and obi were racing toward her. Being the totally fair person she is Konan trips Tobi and gets there before him.

"Saku-channn" said Ko-ko. (A/N: Just thought of that again I'm hazy right now so please bear with me.)

"A-ano?"

"Sakura, let's go to the beach. It's gorgeous!" said Ko-ko.

"Okay!"

The girls raced in the house. The boys sat there and in their tiny boy brain minds this went through. Girls + beach = more girls in bikinis = :D + O.O= 8D. (A/N: ahaa boy logic)

"Hey bitches. Wait for us." Yelled Hidan

Thus begins another adventure for the gang.

Chapter End for now…. I know kind of a short chapter... Sorry guys I'm really tired cuz I had mid-terms last week and I was seriously MIND FUCKED SOO HARD but so far my mid-term grades have been really good! and really need to go to bed. So I'll try and update tomorrow. I promise. Things have been weird for me right now. Sports and crap and school and guys and just family. My brother got into a really serious car accident and has to go into surgery. Basketball injury today so I'm hoping that I'm not out for the rest of the season. A new crush so I need some definite advice for that so if anyone of my awesome readers wanna give advice that's cool too. And report cards are coming out soon and so I don't know how my parents will react so I'm hoping not to bad but they push me to be an over-achiever so if I get a 96 that's right I said 96 there are like why isn't it 100? I know crazy right. Please I really want to try and focus more on school so I can get more scholarship money. Okay thanks night trusty fanfiction readers. Love you all! hearts!pleasant dreams!


End file.
